wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuo's Return to Fight
Shizuo's Return to Fight is the Sixty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 15, 2016. Synopsis Donkey Kong and the rest of the Gekko family has the golden banana that brings the curse created by Raimei Ōtsutsuki the evil Goddess herself. Plot The Episode begins at Kongo Bongo Island. Cranky Kong is angry at Paul Gekko Junior's group for accidentally waking the Evil Goddess. He asks if they Foolishly touched anything while they were in the temple, and he angrily notices the Golden Banana in Donkey Kong's hand. At that moment, an earthquake occurs, to which Cranky comments that "it's starting." When Diddy asks about the event, Cranky grabs the "Encyclopedia Bananica" that falls off the shelf. Cranky begins to read the book, and informs them the curse of the Golden Banana. Makoto states that it is his fault, He told Paul Gekko Junior's group that Paul Gekko Junior's Father and his group have formed the New Revolutionary Army as the cause of the Curse of the Double Doubloon. Cranky is angered when he finds out that the Evil Goddess's curse is real. He showed Paul Gekko Junior's group the Crystal Coconut, which is losing power due to the effects of the curse. Paul Gekko Junior's group goes out to stop anyone from reading the letter and Syura's attempt to conquer the world while Donkey Kong agrees to return the banana and heads out back to the temple. On the way there, Donkey and Diddy run into Candy Kong. Candy notices the Golden Banana in the ape's hand and asks if it is for her. Donkey Kong immediately forgets about the banana's curse, and tells her that it is her gift for their anniversary. Candy is greatly pleased by the gift, and then walks away after kissing Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong, stunned at what he had just done, knocks some sense back into Donkey Kong, regrets what he has just done. Candy Kong heads to Bluster Barrelworks to finish her job for the day. Bluster notices that she is late, so Candy tells her that she was busy receiving. Bluster asks what she had received, so Candy shows him her Golden Banana from Donkey Kong. As Candy explains that the banana is no ordinary banana, the ground begins to shake and barrels piled nearby begin to fall and roll everywhere. Bluster panics and runs out of his factory, but Candy angrily walks out, finding Bluster in his helicopter. Bluster happily gives her a ride home in the copter, but as they ride, the Helicopter begins to crash into the ground. At that time, Cranky Kong is dancing in his cabin. Suddenly, Bluster's helicopter crashes through the doorway. Cranky orders him to get the copter out of his house, but then notices the Golden Banana in Candy's hand. After Cranky explains that it is from Donkey Kong for their anniversary, Cranky announces that Donkey Kong has brought bad luck to everyone. Meanwhile, DK and Diddy head to the beach, where they come up with the plan to warn Funky and Dixie about the letters by using Funky's radio. Diddy speaks to Funky and Dixie through the radio as they fly in the plane, but the connection becomes hard to understand, and Dixie thinks Diddy had told her to read her mail, since, Diddy can't say the word "don't" on the radio. Funky pulls out the letters and they begin to read them, and Diddy cannot get the message to them correctly about not reading them. Just before Funky finishes reading, Dixie pulls off a trick with the plane, catching Funky by surprise and causing both he and Dixie to drop the letters. Donkey and Diddy catch them, running into a pile of barrels in the process. They then head out to inform other Kongs about the letter. At that time, Donkey and Diddy are swinging through the large jungle. The primates become discouraged from not finding Bluster Kong, until Donkey Kong mentions that he smells "cheap clothes." As he looks up, he notices Bluster, who is ready to find out what his "prize" is by reading the letter. Diddy stalls him by asking about his hair, as Donkey prepares to snatch the letter out of his hands. He is successful in doing so and he and Diddy happily continue through the jungle with the final letter, leaving a disappointed Bluster Kong. However, they are stunned to learn that there is still one more letter: Cranky Kong's. Syura drops to the ground to notice a letter, when suddenly Cranky appears in his hologram form from the Crystal Coconut. As the Venomians tries to attack Cranky (even though he cannot hurt his hologram), he hits Polly Roger, who drops onto the fallen letter. He realizes what the letter is about and tells the Kremling about the spell. Syura makes a bargain with Cranky: If the ape hands over the Crystal Coconut, the villain agrees not to read the letter, but if not, he will and sink the island. Cranky tries to knock some sense into him, explaining the crocodile will sink with the Kongs too and that the Crystal Coconut does not work anymore, but he does not change his mind. Suddenly, DK and Diddy appear, but the new Emperor is not fazed. He quickly reads the letter, still demanding the Crystal Coconut. When he is done, the Crystal Coconut loses all its power, and Dens starts to quake. Everyone begins to panic, while Cranky's hologram vanishes. Paul Gekko Junior's group gets in the Flagship to help DK steal the Shambhala, the Time Travelling Imperial Arm and escape and uses the Gekko Chant to stop Andrew's Empire's attempted invasion and Donkey Kong jumps in and finds the spell in the book. He quickly reads it, saving the whole planet. Syura was put to prison for the attempted invasion and was released due to being a rival of Paul Gekko Junior and not going to revive the Akame Empire. At the peek of Celebration, Paul Gekko Junior's group saw the broadcast of the Lumiose Smash Tournament in the Kamiki Region and decides to go there in the Boat. Characters *Paul Gekko *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Dixie Kong *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Syura *Shizuo Heiwajima Battles 'Heroes vs Andrew's Empire' 'Participants' *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Dixie Kong *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Syura *Shizuo Heiwajima *Paul Gekko 'Locations' *Dens *Space 'Winners' *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon